


Corrupting Sherlock Holmes

by BooksOverPeople



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Honey, John is a bad boy, M/M, Reverse Greaserlock, Sherlock Is a Virgin, Smut, Teenlock, blowjob, handjob, innapropriate use of honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverPeople/pseuds/BooksOverPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is quite taken by the gorgeous Sherlock Holmes and decides to teach him a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aconissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/gifts).



> I saw aconissa's post on tumblr and i couldn't help myself. She posted this prompt on her blog:
> 
> "what I really need right now is reverse greaserlock where john is the bad boy from down the road and sherlock is the quiet nerd from the rich family and john sets about ruining sherlock completely and starts sneaking into his room to fuck him at night and teaching sherlock how to give blow jobs behind the shed while his family have tea in the garden"
> 
> So here it is! Enjoy and I hope you like it!

Sherlock had heard of John Watson long before he ever physically laid eyes on him. Their fancy neighborhood was always talking about the notorious bad boy’s latest scandal so it was only logical that some bit of the mindless chatter would reach the superior ears of one specific genius who couldn’t give a damn about who was sleeping with who or what John had been seen doing.

He didn't care about John Watson's personal life. He just wanted to do his experiments and read his chemistry books in peace, sexy bad boy be damned.

~~

The Watson’s lived in the next house over to the Holmes’ so technically speaking, both boys should have run into each other way earlier than they actually did but take into consideration Sherlock’s hermit-like nature when he was immersed in an experiment (which was always) and the fact that John was rarely ever home most nights (which was more often than not) and the circumstances in which fate eventually pushed the two together makes sense.

 

When they finally did meet, it was at a time when the two university students had both managed to be home when Mrs. Watson and Mrs. Holmes decided to bring together their families for a nice barbeque since the weather in London was being uncharacteristically pleasant and ridiculously sunny.

 

And both of them had managed to get dragged into actually participating in the social event.

~~

“Mother, this is absolutely preposterous,” exclaimed the younger Holmes when told to don a T-shirt and jeans and join the two families congregating in the backyard over a grill as if watching meat cook was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

 _Dull_ , thought Sherlock. _So unbearably dull._

 

“Young man, you will do as I say. The Watsons have been our friends for years and they have yet to meet our elusive younger son. Honestly, Sherlock, have some decency!” snapped Mrs. Holmes. “Now get dressed before I dress you myself!”

 

Sherlock shrunk back at Mummy’s tone. She was ordinary but she had an _extraordinary_ temper. With one last eye-roll and a long-suffering sigh, he picked out fitted grey T-Shirt, his dark blue jeans and slipped on his Vans sneakers.

Mummy had already gone downstairs so he knew that if he wasn’t down there in the next 5 minutes, she would serve him for lunch.

He smiled at himself in the mirror. Nope, it wouldn't do to smile like a madman at their guests. 

 

_Ugh, how depressingly **normal**._

 

He grimaced, hoping the Watsons wouldn’t overstay their welcome. Which to him was staying for more than 10 minutes so he supposed he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

Sherlock trudged downstairs and pushed the door of the backyard open and stepped out into the fresh air. His eyes flicked over their guests, deducing and filing away as he went.

 

_Harriet Watson. Younger sister, likes a drink. Fancies one right now, as a matter of fact. Lesbian, came out at 16. Keeps checking her phone; either fighting with her girlfriend or sexting but the latter is unlikely since she’s in a public setting._

 

_Mr. Watson. Proud father, loves his children and wife. Engaged in coitus last night with his wife; they’re both glowing from the increase of hormones and pheromones. Enjoys a good beer, ex-military commander._

 

_Mrs. Watson. Wished her children would give her grandchildren soon because she’s worried she’s getting old. Happy enough in her marriage. Hungry._

 

But nothing in the world could have prepared him for the enigmatic John Watson. As his gaze settled on the other boy, Sherlock’s eyes met a piercing dark blue gaze and enticing pink lips pulled into a smirk. He was wearing tight jeans slung low enough on his hips to emit a _come-hither_ vibe without looking indecent, a leather jacket over a green shirt that did nothing to hide the tattoo of a lion creeping up around his neck from under his collar, demanding to be acknowledged. He looked good enough to eat and Sherlock couldn't believe **he’s** having those thoughts. He doesn’t do attraction, sex, pleasure. They don’t _interest_ him. But those eyes looked impossibly blue and his presence was so commanding that he couldn’t get his mind out of the gutter.

The young man was still holding eye contact and smirking that sexy smirk. He must have been watching Sherlock watching his family, realized Sherlock as John walked towards him, a coke in his left hand and a plate of grilled meat in his right.

As he neared, he transferred the coke onto his plate and balanced both in one hand, holding his left hand out to shake Sherlock’s.

 

“Hey, mate. Good to meet you, I’m John,” he said, blue eyes twinkling.

 

How do eyes twinkle, wondered Sherlock distantly as his large hand clasped John’s smaller one.

 

_John Watson. Left handed, confident. Recently came out as bisexual. He’s not what they say he is- he is lively, an adrenaline junkie, certainly but on no count an unkind spirit. Kind, compassionate, wants to be a doctor. . Signs of interest; pupils slightly more dilated than normal, shoulders broad and he’s standing tall- aiming to impress- lingering handshake. **Interesting.**_

 

“Like what you see?” John said, making Sherlock’s wandering eyes snap back up to his own. The other boy had been so concentrated as if he were taking John apart and it was making John a little hot under the collar. He’d already been making plans to seduce the gorgeous dark-haired young man the second he’d seen him. He’d watched that piercing gaze alight on each of his family members, picking them apart and revealing their souls to the attentive boy.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat, “Sherlock. The pleasure is all mine, John. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

John smiled, “That's a unique name but it certainly seems fitting for such a unique persona. Tell me, what were you doing just then?”

 

“Just when?” asked Sherlock ignoring the compliment and the way it made his inside catch fire.

 

“Just now when you were staring at me,” answered John with a low chuckle.

 

“I wasn’t staring, I was deducing,” sniffed Sherlock, his head held high.

 

“Enlighten me then. What did you deduce?”

 

So Sherlock told him.

 

“ _Brilliant,”_ he breathed when Sherlock was done.

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened, “Really?”

 

“God, yes. You’re right by the way, especially about that last bit. I am insanely interested right now so if you are, meet me inside the garden shed in 3 minutes.”

 

With that John walked off, deposited his plate and drink on a table and headd towards the back of the spacious garden.

It takes Sherlock less than a minute to follow him but he can’t be arsed to care about his lack of self-restraint. Later he’ll learn that when it comes to John, there are things he lacks- restraint and control- and things he has an abundance of- love and lube.

 

~~

The garden shed isn’t very spacious but it fits them both comfortably. John isn’t facing Sherlock when he comes in and Sherlock takes a moment to appreciate the shape and form of John. The broad, strong shoulders. His built form. The curve of his delectable arse. And when he turns around to face Sherlock, that _deliciously_ mischievous grin.

He blinks and John’s lips are a couple of centimeters away from his own. “Didn’t take you long to follow,” John says, his lips brushing Sherlock’s.

 

Sherlock swallows, “Mummy says it’s rude to decline an open invitation.”

 

John hums, a short low sound.

“We wouldn’t want Mummy to be disappointed in you, now would we?”

 

John’s lips are firm and soft, cool and warm. At first he’s stunned but he quickly recovers, his own lips working against John’s, tongues tangling.

John pulls away first, angling Sherlock’s face to admire his already kiss-bruised lips.

 

“God, I bet your lips would look gorgeous around my cock. All flushed and pink, your mouth wet and pliant-” he broke off at Sherlock’s low moan. “Would you like that?”

 

“I don’t know how,” Sherlock whispered, his voice hoarse and raw.

 

“That’s not a problem,” John said, kissing him. “I’ll talk you through it. You’re so beautiful, Sherlock. How come you’ve never done this before?”

 

“Usually when I open my mouth, people either cry, punch me or walk away. My deductions have never had the effect they had on you on anyone else before,” shrugged Sherlock.

 

“Well, thank God, because I think I’d very much like to keep you to myself,” murmured John against Sherlock’s lips, his left hand around Sherlock’ neck keeping him in place. Not that Sherlock would have tried to move anyway. It was nice to be wanted.

He pushed John gently towards one of the stools in the shed, silently asking him to sit as he himself dropped to his knees infront of John. His fumbling fingers undid the zip but couldn’t quite get the button.

 

“Here, let me,” whispered John, undoing his button and slipping both pants and jeans off in one go. He was only half-hard but with Sherlock on his knees looking so damn intrigued infront of him would get him there, no doubt.

 

“Put your mouth on the top and take in as much as is comfortable for you and use your hand for the rest of it,” instructed John.

Sherlock complied. As his mouth met the head of John’s cock, John let out a sigh.

 

“Avoid using your teeth, love,” he added on, just in case.

 

Sherlock was now slightly bobbing his head on John’s cock, taking him in further with each bob. He pressed his tongue against the underside of John’s length, simply grazing it with his teeth on the way up.

 

John hissed and panted, “Alright, a little bit of teeth then. That’s good, babe, you’re doing great.”

 

The praise did great things for Sherlock’s confidence as he took John in even further, the tip touching his throat. The saliva in his mouth was too much causing him to instinctively swallow around John.

The moan that ripped through John surprised then both but neither could deny the effect it had on the atmosphere.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, do you not have a gag reflex?! Again, Sherlock please!”

 

Sherlock came up for breath before he attempted the move again, licking and sucking as he came back down to encase John in the warm, wet heat of his mouth again. He swallowed and John’s breath came in ragged gasps. He continued to lick, suck and swallow as John’s moans increased in frequency and volume until John came _hard_ down Sherlock’s throat, ripping a hoarse shout from John.

Sherlock tried to keep all the come in his mouth but eventually had to catch some in his hand. As John stilled and went soft in his mouth, he released him with a soft plop.

He spat the semen out into an old, broken plant pot and wiped his hand on a semi-clean rag on the plant counter.

 

“That was amazing, Sherlock,” John said, regaining his breath. “Are you all right? Do you need any help dealing with that?”

 

Sherlock looked down at his erection straining against his jeans.

He took out his cock and wrapped his hand around it, planning the most efficient way to eliminate his rather obvious problem.

 

“Here,” John said, wrapping his hand over Sherlock’s as they pumped together.

6 long leisurely pulls, 4 quick ones and a warm thumb over his slit was all it took for Sherlock to come undone.

 

“Tonight,” murmured John in his ear. “Leave your window open. I am not done with you, Sherlock Holmes. Frankly, I don’t think I ever will be.”

 

Sherlock swallowed and nodded. He was okay with that arrangement as long as he got to keep John.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is the sequel(more of a continuation, really) to "Corrupting Sherlock Holmes"! Enjoy!

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

 

Sherlock sighed, running a tired hand over his face. Counting the cracks in his ceiling was doing little in terms of entertaining him but what else could he do?

Well. 6 other things. But they all involved explosions and he didn’t fancy waking any of his family members at 3:48 am. Partly because he didn’t want to deal with Mycroft’s whining about how he needed at least eight hours of sleep at night, mostly because he didn’t want to get caught with John in what he knew would be a very indecent situation.

 

If John could just get here already!

 

His cock twitched in interest as his traitorous mind supplied him with a variety of images of what John could possibly have planned to do to him tonight.

 

Maybe he’d make him get on his knees and take him from behind?

 

Sherlock hoped not. He’s like to see what John looked like on top of him.

 

Maybe he’d raise Sherlock’s lanky legs over his shoulders and pound into him like that?

 

Mmm, those broad, sturdy shoulders…Would he let Sherlock mark them? And maybe his neck too?

 

Would he put his skillful mouth to use on an area other than Sherlock’s lips? A certain piece of his anatomy tented his trousers at the thought. Sherlock hummed with dissatisfaction at the erection denting his pajama trousers.

 _John isn’t here yet_ , he scolded it, _What are you doing that for?_

 

_*_

 

It had just gone on 4 o’clock when John sneaked onto the Holmes’ property, his lithe body blending into the shadows by force of habit even though he was sure everyone was long asleep. Except Sherlock, he hoped.

But then again, he could always think of a creative way to wake him up.

He crept up to the window closest to the tree by Sherlock’s room’s window and used the ledge as leverage to wing himself up on to the lowest branch and scamper up the sturdy boughs with the practiced ease of a country boy.

 

 _Thank God for growing up in Kent,_ huffed John as he alighted on the branch that stretched closest to Sherlock’s window.

 

He rapped lightly against the window pane. Almost immediately, the window opened to reveal Sherlock standing in front of John in nothing but a pair of low slung pajama trousers.

John’s eyes travelled along the broad expanse of toned chest visible in front of him, the pale skin stretched tightly over well-formed muscle, dark nipples surrounded by a dusting of dark hair.

 

“You’re late,” said Sherlock curtly as he flounced back towards his large bed, his hips ridiculously sharp in their movements further highlighted by the moonlight streaming through the window.

 

John climbed his way in gingerly, closing the window behind him and turning to show Sherlock the reason he was late.

Out of his pocket he pulled out a bottle of lube, a small pot of honey and a box of condoms.

 

“Sorry, I had to pick up some things,” smirked John, his lips pink and inviting. He deposited the items on Sherlock’s bedside table and walked over to where Sherlock was sitting in the center of his bed. His fingers came to the other boy’s chine to tilt it up.

 

The cupid’s bow lips were pouting up at him and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss them. A small gasp fell from Sherlock’s lips as John’s lips moved against them softly, not hurried, just touching for now. John shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it behind him, his hands coming up to cup Sherlock’s face as he kissed him more deeply.

John urged Sherlock to move backwards and lie down with John hovering on top of him, their lips still moving together though Sherlock was boldly opening his mouth more and bringing his tongue into play.

John chuckled against the brunette’s lips.

 

“Good,” he mumbled, voice soft and low. “You catch on really quickly.”

 

Sherlock hummed in appreciation as John’s own tongue brushed over his before invading his mouth, exploring every crevice, every dip of his tongue sending shivers through Sherlock.

 

John’s lips were impossibly soft and now, moist. He could see why people would want to kiss and ‘make-out’- he mentally cringed at the use of the slang – if their partners in question were anywhere as skillful as John was with his mouth.

 

Their lips meshed together, trying to be closer, wanting more. Tongues tangled, breath was exchanged, whispers of “You good?” and breathless nods.

5 minutes into their passionate kissing and Sherlock's lips drifted off, kissing down John's neck as the latter moaned in appreciation. Latching on to his collarbone, Sherlock sucked a nice, red love bite and leaned back to admire it.

 

"Fuck," said John dazedly as Sherlock started impatiently tugging on his T-shirt.

 

“Off,” he urged, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

 

John quickly complied, the shirt joining the jacket somewhere on the floor before he reattached his lips to Sherlock’s as if his lips were oxygen and he was gasping for breath. His hands fumblingly pushed Sherlock’s pajama trousers down and off, a moan leaving his lips when he realized that the eccentric boy had not bothered with any pants.

Regretfully, he broke contact with Sherlock’s lips who whined at the loss, hands trying to gain purchase on John’s warm skin to keep him kissing him. However, something else had grasped his attention and he slid down Sherlock’s smooth skin to the nest of dark curls between his legs where his almost fully hard cock was waiting for John. Eagerly, he wrapped his hand around it, the hiss that escaped Sherlock pleasing to his ears. His mouth soon followed and he gradually took Sherlock’s impressive length in amid Sherlock’s pleasured moans and gasps.

Long fingers grasped his gelled blond hair as their owner panted hot breath against his head. John continued bobbing his head, his mouth sliding deliciously against the warm skin of Sherlock’s prick when he remembered the honey he’d brought. He let Sherlock slip from his mouth and chuckled at Sherlock’s groan of distaste.

 

“You really like leaving me hanging, don’t you?” muttered Sherlock from behind the hand he’d thrown over his face.

 

John didn’t reply, instead bringing over the honey and tipping the pot so as to drizzle the sweet syrup onto Sherlock’s cock and chest, smothering his nipples and prick with the honey and immediately sinking down on top of Sherlock’s chest to lap at the hard nubs. Sherlock gasped and fisted his fingers in John’s hair again as the older boy’s clever fingers rubbed his left nipple while his mouth ravaged his right. He felt like he was using up all of the air in the room and it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t _enough._

 

Open mouthed kisses were placed on each of his nipples, a trail of them travelling upwards until John found Sherlock’s sweet spot beneath his right ear and _sucked hard,_ Sherlock’s encouraging moans filling his ears. He kissed the bruised, reddening skin and continued upward to Sherlock’s lips.

He could taste the honey on John’s tongue; sweet and so naughtily delicious. His groin, however, was beginning to feel decidedly sticky.

 

“Uh…John,” Sherlock spoke against John’s lips. “If you don’t plan on sucking off all the honey you poured onto my cock, we might have a problem with some bears.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” replied John, his smile blinding as he resumed his earlier position. “There are no bears in Sussex. Bees, however…”

 

Sherlock shivered as John resumed his ministrations on his cock, his clever tongue quickly bringing Sherlock to orgasm after only a couple of minutes.

His shout when he came thankfully went undetected and he slumped back on his pillow, basking in the afterglow. He was aware of John finally taking off his jeans and pants and crawling up to curl up next to him, lazily kissing his neck and cheeks. Sherlock turned his head slightly to meet John’s addictive lips, their mouths simply nudging against each other before John reached for the lube and pointedly made his way down, slowly, giving Sherlock time to speak if he didn’t want to go through with what he had planned next.

 

Sherlock said nothing, a small smile playing on his lips as John raised his legs onto his shoulders. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and pushed Sherlock’s arse cheeks apart, about to attempt breaching the ring of muscle.

 

His first finger slipped in effortlessly. His second with little resistance.

 

“Sherlock?” he asked incredulously.

 

“I…er…made good use of my time?” answered Sherlock breathlessly, a pleasantly surprised sound emitted from his beautiful lips when John leaned up to kiss him hard.

 

“God, you’re delicious,” hissed John as he resumed working his fingers in and out of Sherlock.

 

“Can you take three?” he questioned.

 

Sherlock nodded.

 

~

 

More lube and four fingers in and Sherlock was positively _writhing_ on the bed. He’d started getting hard again a minute ago, 10 minutes after his last orgasm.

 

 _Thank goodness for teenage refractory periods_ , he thought as John grazed his prostate again.                 

 

“Please, John, I’m ready, I’m ready, _nghh_ ” he moaned, wanting John sheathed inside him so badly.

 

John, looking utterly disheveled and in need of release, bless him, stood and shakily walked the short distance to grab a condom off the bedside table.

 

Sherlock’s arm, shot out to stop him. “No,” he pleaded, green eyes wide and glittering. “I want to feel you. _All of you._ ”

 

John groaned and hurriedly coated his shaft with lube, sighing at the brief relief his hand provided before getting back into position. He reached for Sherlock’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

 

John’s deep blue eyes bore into his and he nodded.

The tip of John erection easily slid into Sherlock and the rest followed with little resistance. John was larger than average and that fact meant that, fully sheathed, he was quite close to Sherlock’s sweet spot.

As if to compensate for his previous gentleness, John’s thrusts were deep and unforgiving, making Sherlock cry out, the pleasure almost blinding as his brain struggled to grasp every little sensation and store it away for later inspection.

 

“Gonna make you come so hard,” John rasped out, his mouth tantalizingly close to Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock could only moan as his arse took a relentless pounding.

 

“Yes, John, **_yes._** Like that, oh gosh, ** _YES_** ,” helpless to reign in his moans, he let loose, letting his words mingle with John’s grunts and groans. John’s hand had also gotten a grip on his cock, the stroking almost pushing him over the edge.

John’s orgasm took him by surprise. His hips stilled and a deep groan reverberated through him and resonated through Sherlock as he spilled his load into Sherlock’s willing arse.

Sherlock shivered at the strange sensation before he too was coming all over John’s hand and his own chest.

 

Exhausted, they slumped together, John slipping out of Sherlock who grimaced at the odd feeling of his stretched out hole and the cum leaking out.

John curled his body around Sherlock’s, his head on the younger boy’s chest as he panted.

 

“Hey, Sherlock?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, John?”

 

“How about dinner and a movie tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds great. Shower now?”

 

“God, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID JUNE 18TH AND NOW IT'S JULY 2ND BUT I HAD NEITHER THE TIME, NOR THE ENERGY, NOR THE INSPIRATION.  
> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND DO PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT AND KUDOS BECAUSE THEY WARM MY SOUL.
> 
> ~Zal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Please do leave Kudos and a Comment even if it's just one word because, if you didn't know, comments are cupcakes for the soul :3
> 
> If you'd like me to write you something, leave me a prompt by messaging me on my tumblr which is mrsex-in-a-crown.tumblr.com
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> ~Zal


End file.
